


Muffled

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Bro/Dave*</p><p>Just a random pwp with Bro fingering Dave against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffled

Dave gasped soundlessly when he felt Bro’s mouth slide from his lips to his neck.

He could feel the cold surface of the wall at his back, seeping through his clothes and into his skin, but it was just pleasant against the heat building inside him.

Bro’s right hand, calloused and warm, held his wrists up above his head, while he explored the expanse of skin under Dave’s shirt with his other, lips curled up in a small smirk whenever he felt Dave react.

Fingers traced the edge of a scar near his navel, and Dave shivered, dry lips parted to try and get enough air in his lungs, which seemed almost impossible; between Bro’s lips massaging his Adam’s Apple and the insistent way his thigh was pressing between his legs, higher and higher, Dave had a hard time remembering how to breathe.

“Dave,” Bro’s voice was low and rough, an edge of lust that made Dave’s head spin.

He had no idea what it was of Bro that made him lose control, turned into a whimpering mess in the older man’s arms, unable to do much except bare his throat and ride the continuously growing waves of heat.

The feeling never changed –it only grew deeper, more desperate, until Dave wanted nothing else but feel the way Bro mapped his body, slowly and tantalising, like it was a novelty every time he did it, like Dave’s frame was a treasure he wanted to discover inch by inch.

When he had Bro’s attention to himself, when Bro didn’t look at anything else, focused on him so much Dave felt like burst just from that, when there was no one else but Dave in Bro’s mind, that was when Dave really felt that whatever feelings he had for Bro were returned.

Red eyes glazed over, his full weight resting on Bro’s knee, Dave shifted slightly, trying to get some more friction, legs tightening around the older man’s thigh, fully aware of how desperate he looked but caring nothing.

Bro’s fingers traced one of his nipples, pinching it lightly, and the sharp flicker of pain only served to make him buck forwards, gasping and wanting more.

“Bro.. Bro… c’mon, don’t be a fucking tease–” he moaned, his words stumbling out from his lips like a prayer, barely a murmur. “Touch me…”

“Don’t be so needy,” was the murmured reply.

Dave could feel Bro’s tongue mapping his neck, then his collarbone, hot and wet, and then his lips sucking on the juncture under his ear, breathing from his nose as he devoted all his attention to that one spot.

He wriggled some more, unable to get the right amount of friction on his impossibly hard dick, hands uselessly bound above his head in a vulnerable position that he’d only allow to Bro, conceding all control to the man simply out of trust and love.

Bro pushed him higher with his knee, sucking on Dave’s earlobe before moving back to his lips again, kissing him hard and stealing whatever train of thought Dave was trying to steer together.

He felt like he was falling, but the hard, warm body of Bro against him was keeping him anchored on the spot, moaning and writhing and just needing more.

“Bro… Bro–”

Bro’s fingers moved down, unbuttoning Dave’s jeans, sneaking inside his boxers to touch his skin, and Dave arched his back, muttering soft words of encouragement and pleas that were lost in the kiss.

It felt wonderful, the heat and the pressure and the way Dave’s erection was squeezed between Bro’s knee and his hard, unrelenting fingers, and he cried out when he felt them bypass it only to head south, rubbing his balls, and even lower.

“Hnng–”

He bit down on his lower lip, trying to stop the needy sounds that slipped past his control, but Bro pressed his parted lips against Dave’s ones, tongue tracing their contours and gently nibbling on the same spot Dave was chewing on.

“Don’t silence yourself, Dave,” he ordered, voice casual but steely. “Let out those pretty sounds for me”.

He sucked down on Dave’s lip, then kissed him again, and his fingers prodded lightly on Dave’s taint, not going as far as pushing in but enough to make Dave arch in surprise.

“Bro–”

Bro tugged down Dave’s pants as far as they could go, which was mid-thigh, and caressed the length of his erection, massaging it slowly from tip to base.

Dave gasped out loud, a wave of heat and blood flowing to his face, followed by a surge of pleasure that made his toes curl.

“ _Ah_!”

Dave’s eyes fluttered close, unable to focus on anything that wasn’t the hand slowly stroking him; when it moved away, replaced by Bro’s knee in an unsatisfying slow rubbing, he simply wriggled and tried to push himself down, only distantly noticing the sound of the lube bottle being flicked open. When slick fingers returned to his cock, though, he welcomed them with a soft hiss.

“Fuck, Bro,” he hissed out, shivering and jutting his hips forwards, meeting Bro’s slow movement. “Stop teasing me, holy god, I’m not made of glass… you can go harder…”

Bro didn’t seem to want to oblige him, because he continued massaging the already hard dick, smearing pre-come on its tip and slicking the shaft up with lube so that his hand would slide without hurting Dave.

Dave moaned again, legs twitching, and tried to tug his arms away from Bro’s hold, but only got a small warning tug on his cock for his attempt.

“Just enjoy the ride,” he murmured, and Dave swallowed, cheeks flushed.

The pleasure was steadily growing inside him, his shamefully non-existent stamina bringing him close to orgasm already; his skin tingled, and his breathing was coming in short, whiny gasps, louder and louder the more Bro continued teasing him.

“Bro…” he pleaded, pressed between the wall and his brother’s frame. “I can’t… I…”

Bro’s hand moved away from his cock, eliciting a small, desperate whine from him that Dave would forever deny, and prodded at his entrance again.

This time Bro did push in, just a knuckle, lubricated and slick, and Dave’s muscles clenched wildly around it, pleasure receding slightly at the weird feeling.

This wasn’t the first time Bro had fingered him –he was a pro, the best, fucking A plus, would get fingered again possibly right _now_ – but the feeling never stopped being weird at first.

Still, Dave’s conditioned response to Bro’s fingers slowly pushing inside was to keen and arch his back, trying to get some friction on his ignored erection.

Bro concentrated on stretching him instead, keeping Dave trapped and unable to move more than a couple inches, fingers pushing against his inner muscles, slowly but steadily.

Dave felt a vertigo of pleasure as he felt Bro focus on a single spot, rubbing his fingertips there before sliding deeper, brushing with the side of his knuckle, almost insistent.

With a soft hiss, Dave cursed and licked his lips, looking up at Bro’s face, eyes clouded with lust.

“Hnn–” he swallowed, the heat spreading again from where Bro was touching him. Still, it wasn’t enough –Bro’s movements were slow, casual, meant to be teasing.

“Fff–fuck, can you go any s-slower, man?”

As an answer, Bro slowed down even more, and Dave groaned, his head flopping back to press against the wall.

“Bro… are you s-serious… I can’t–”

“You should be able to tell me nicely when you want things, Dave, or else I am going to take my time…”

“ _Bro–_ ”

“Nicely, Dave”.

Dave licked his lips again, breathing harshly as the fingers teased his prostate, pressing against it insistently but gently, not enough stimulation to make him feel more than a sparkle of pleasure.

“Bro, please… f-fuck me, please, I can’t… I need… just… _harder_ –”

Bro’s lips twitched up in a satisfied smirk, and without further ado he released Dave’s wrists, surprising Dave; he looked up, meeting Bro’s orange eyes, and groaned at the smug look the older man was giving him.

“Hold on for the ride, kiddo,” he murmured.

Dave grunted, not liking it when Bro called him kid, but wrapped both arms around Bro’s neck, leaning forwards for a kiss.

Then, just as Bro’s tongue slowly pushed into his mouth, Dave felt Bro shift against him. The man’s frame pushed him more into the wall, parting his legs with his thighs as far as they could go while having his pants down to his knees, and Bro’s free hand wrapped around his cock.

Dave let out a whine, that was quickly swallowed by Bro’s mouth.

Then, Bro shoved his fingers deep into Dave, roughly pumping him at the same time in a steady, fast rhythm.

Dave froze, brain short-circuiting as he felt a sudden jolt of pleasure travel his body.

With Bro kissing him and both of his hands working on him, the only thing he could do was clutch at his shoulders and scream into his brother’s mouth

“Hnnnn– _hm_ –”

Bro’s lips were hot against his own, insistent and demanding, and so were his fingers, milking him and thrusting into him, aiming at his prostate with every stroke.

Bro continued pumping his cock at the same time, fingers massaging the vein on the underneath before teasing the slit at the tip, and with every flicker of his thumb he made his other hand reach deeper and deeper, pushing hard inside Dave.

Dave had no idea where he was anymore. The only thing that mattered was Bro’s body against him, heavy and warm, and the pleasure rocking through him, making him feel like screaming and crying and wanting more.

He could feel himself coming closer and closer to the finishing line, heat and pleasure blurring together until he could barely feel his fingers.

It felt too good, and not even digging his nails in Bro’s back was enough to anchor him.

The pleasure was intoxicating, filling every inch of his body, and with every stroke to his prostate and every flick of Bro’s thumb Dave lost it a bit more.

He was barely aware that he was muttering curses against Bro’s lips, whines and little cries, pleading him for more, tugging his brother closer to him, clinging for dear life.

Bro kissed him again, raw and possessive and overwhelming, and Dave toppled over, his screams muffled again by his older brother as he rode on the waves of pleasure, Bro’s fingers still ramming hard into him, guiding him through his orgasm.

Body on fire, gasping and breathing harshly, Dave flopped against Bro’s frame, feeling detached and tingling in pleasure.

The hand pumping him slowed down to a gentle, soft massage that sent a few more sparkles down his back, but Bro’s fingers remained lodged inside him, pressing insistently against his prostate, like a reminder that still made Dave’s toes curl.

“Ah…” he panted and tried to form a coherent thought, but he could barely stand on his own, and if not for his steely hold on Bro’s shoulders, he would have fallen down on the floor.

Bro’s lips pressed against his brow, gentle and sweet in contrast with how rough he’d fucked him with his fingers, and a moment later Dave responded by planting a few open mouthed kisses on Bro’s neck, head resting against his chest.

“Fuck,” he murmured, finally able to talk. “That was… wow”.

“Eloquent as always,” Bro teased him, shifting a bit from what was probably a bad position.

Dave tensed up when he felt Bro’s fingers move inside him again, and he became aware of curve of something hard pressed against his leg.

“Ah–”

“Don’t worry, lil’ man,” Bro reassured him, smirking against his hair. “We’re by no means finished there”.

Dave hid his pleased smile in the folds of Bro’s shirt.


End file.
